1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for sharing a screen and an electronic device performing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in information, communication and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices which provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as messaging, broadcast reception, wireless Internet, digital photography, music playing, and so forth.
As touch screen technology has developed in recent years, a device user may use an application program to draw a picture on a screen by using his or her finger, a touch pen, or the like, and the electronic device provides a service of transmitting such a picture to other electronic devices.